midlands_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Jamie Robinson (Mickey Keenan)
Jamie Robinson (Mickey Keenan) was an undercover detective with the Midlands State Police Department. Robinson was instrumental in the investigation into the Midlands State Gambling Commission which led to Commissioner Chase Covington and casino owner Avery Bancroft being indicted on bribery charges. On March 18th, 2016 Robinson was murdered by Midlands State University student Skyler Sinclair. Relationships Robin Wheeler: Spouse Chase Covington: Former "boss" Details Robinson was born outside of the state of Midlands. Robinson was the valedictorian of their class at the Midlands State Police Academy and joined the department immediately after graduation. After years of being a beat cop, Robinson asked to be transferred, their request was accepted, and Robinson became a detective with the Special Investigations Department. Most of their operations involved going undercover in drug rings to bust dealers and suppliers; in 2013 however, they became involved in a more high profile case involving corruption in the Midlands State Gambling Commission. For years Robinson dated fellow MSPD officer Robin Wheeler, and the two were married on June 27th, 2015. State v. Bancroft and Covington On July 1st, 2013, Robinson went undercover in the Midlands State Gambling Commission under the alias of Mickey Keenan. They worked under Chase Covington, the chair of the commission and the crucial swing vote in any decisions made by the commission. For most of the months that Robinson worked at the commission, Robinson didn't notice any illegal activity until October 1st, 2014 when the commission announced it would be receiving applications for a new casino license, something the commission hadn't done in 10 years. One of Midlands' most prominent business owners and owner of the Black Bear Casino, Avery Bancroft, applied for a license. Believing Bancroft would be the most likely candidate to bribe Covington; ,obinson enlisted Corey Hyde, Bancroft's executive assistant, to be their informant and to schedule meetings between their boss and Chase Covington. Many such meetings occurred, with obvious overtones of illegal activity. On April 17th, 2015 Covington voted in favor of Bancroft's proposal. In light of this vote, combined with the evidence they collected, Robinson arrested both the defendants on the charge of bribery. Involvement with MSU Drug Ring and Subsequent Death After cracking the Bancroft and Covington case, Robinson was placed undercover at Midlands State University to try and break up a prescription drug ring, as well as try to nail dangerous drug kingpin Malcolm. During this investigation, Robinson also used their Mickey Keenan alias. Robinson worked closely with MSU students Alex Everett and Skyler Sinclair. Both Alex and Skyler eventually started getting suspicions that Robinson was a cop. These suspicions were confirmed when on March 18th, 2016 Blitz News Network leaked that Mickey Keenan was indeed the alias of the detective who broke the famous Bancroft/Covington case. Panicked, Skyler asked Robinson to meet them at the Midlands Marina that night, alone. At around 9:50pm Robinson arrived at the Midlands Marina, unbeknownst to them Skyler showed up about 10 minutes before. When Robinson turned their back, Skyler sneaked up behind them and hit them on the back of the head with a softball bat. Robinson fell into the water and died shortly afterwards; it's unclear if the cause of death was the blunt force injury from the softball bat or drowning. Skyler Sinclair was charged and later convicted of Robinson's murder. Trivia * Robinson is the only witness to feature prominently in both the pre-season and nationals case. * Robinson is one of only two known named characters in AMTA canon to have died after the case they were involved with. ** The other was Dr. Pat Sikorsky, a criminalist from the MSPD, who testified in the same case as Robinson. It was confirmed in the 2017-2018 AMTA case State v. Hendricks that Dr. Sikorsky died of pancreatic cancer after giving preliminary testimony before the court. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Witnesses Category:Detectives Category:Prosecution Category:Unknown Sex